


A Place to Call Home

by Tsuki26



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki26/pseuds/Tsuki26
Summary: Ruby a hunter living on a small town called Patch with her sister a traveling merchant and Uncle whom also a HunterDespite this Ruby felt lonely from time to time that is until someone new arrives and moves in Patch
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

There's barely light outside when she started to pack things up to start the journey back home.Ruby did double check on her stuff to make sure she didn't accidentally left something again,hunting bow check,food and water check,and most of all her trusty hunting knife and kill to call it a day.  
  
After that Ruby made her way through the forest until she heard a soft rustle behind her,she stopped shortly feeling a cold gaze that sent shivers down her spine,the forest is eerily quiet,she turned around only to see nothing.  
  
"Weird,must be me just being hungry again"   
Ruby finally arrived at the small town she lives in called Patch,she automatically went to the guild to sell her kill which is a lone female doe meat she already cleaned and prepared it'll fetch a good price to lasts for a few days and the hide it has will be used as a materials for hunting gears.  
  
Hunting won't be so easy soon because the winter season will start soon.She unlocked the door to smell a delicious dinner.Ruby dropped her bags quickly made her way down the small to kitchen to see the familiar blond hair of Yang,she turned around putting the ladle down to open her arms to hug Ruby.  
  
"Hello to you too ya know you could've told me your gonna be home" she pouts  
  
"Nah, wanted to surprise my favorite baby sis" Ruby peeked at the stove to check what's for dinner,  
  
"I'm your only sis though" she grinned   
  
"Still my favorite,now dinner will be done soon it's stew btw go take a quick shower you smell awful" Ruby made a face but quickly obliged to follow her sister request.  
  
A few minutes later finally feeling fresh and clean,she sat quickly grabbing the food on table,before asking  
"So how long are you staying?"   
Yang plopping on her back at the couch saying "Not sure,but hey I managed to save a few gold coins to last for a few days and I heard Uncle Qrow will be coming home soon too"   
Ruby quietly hummed before Yang interrupted   
"Hey have you heard someone new moved in this small town" "No,I just hope they don't bring trouble"   
"Right and your not a walking disaster yourself"  
  
"I can take care of myself hmmf"  
Ruby childishly sticking her tongue out.Yang just loudly laughed at her sister antics before making her way upstairs   
  
"Goodnight sis"   
  
Ruby nodded with her mouth full of cookies Yang brought home.Ruby went outside to get some fresh air feeling tired but not sleepy yet letting her thoughts wonder how long her sister is gonna stay home,she knew it won't be that long since Yang can't stay in one place because of her wanderlust and she also works as a traveling merchant.  
  
Ruby sighs as her thought drifts to her Uncle who is also a hunter except he works for someone too gathering information.The next day Ruby woke early walking around the town greeting a few townspeople she passes by until a familiar friend ran to her  
  
"Hey Ruby,have you seen her yet?"  
  
Nora asked excitedly with Pyrrah calmly walking behind her nodding at Ruby as a greeting.  
  
"No,why?"   
  
"Seriously,you should go out more often rather than spending days or weeks in a forest"  
  
"The Forest feels nice and peaceful though, and I kinda have to since I hunt"  
  
"Alright,why don't we have a drink later to take it easy,yang should come too"  
  
Nora offered grinned already expecting the answer  
  
"Sure,you guys still sell that fresh baked cookies right?"   
  
"Yeah,Ren still likes to bake those and Jaune will be coming to hang out too.  
"   
casting a glance smirking at Pyrrah who suddenly felt flushed awkwardly looking away.Later that night ruby made her way down the bar Nora and Ren owns with Yang already in there opening the door,  
"Hey kid,how're ya doin"  
  
Qrow said Ruby immediately latched unto her Uncle arm saying   
"Good,Did you missed me?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Ruby grinned already feeling happy before the party even started.A few shots later,she made her way to the bar stool asking for a few more shots wanting to get relax,unfortunately she didn't make it slamming against a soft warm white thing that suddenly appeared out of nowhere yeah she's totally not drunk yet.  
  
Ruby looked up to see a white figure faintly hearing a feminine voice but unable to fully understand it.She felt herself getting hoisted up grabbed her arms face to face with the most beautiful pair of perfect blue eyes she lays her eyes upon,hearing,  
  
"Are you even listening dolt?!"  
  
Ruby tilted her head at the side before wrapping her arms around the neck of the angel she met leaning against the warm body feeling the warm breathe against her lips still staring at the pair of eyes answering,  
  
"Yeah, your really pretty"  
  
The pale skin flushed red eyes widening in surprise,quickly letting go of her leaving Ruby swaying back and forth still facing the figure. the feminine voice softly asked,  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Just a little bit tipsy"  
  
Ruby felt a cold but soft hand grabbed her hand and then an arm wrapping around her waist to steady her.  
  
"Did you come with someone?"   
  
the mysterious figure asked again,she nodded faintly saying  
  
"My Uncle and friends"   
leaning against the warm body pressed against her then black spots appears on her vision slowly losing consciousness. Weiss Point of View The short brunette unconsciously hummed leaning on her.Weiss finally decided to carry her fully bridal style internally scrambling to decision on what actions to properly make.  
  
Honestly she felt a bit tipsy and tired herself and wanted nothing but go home and sleep but fate decided to be cruel and drop a bomb on her a young woman seemingly barely at the legal age of drinking liquors.She ignored her wolf happily and proud carrying the brunette warm and safe in her arms screaming adorable pup.  
  
"honestly, this is unbecoming where the hell is winter"  
  
gracefully walking through the crowd before sitting on a more secluded part of the bar laying the brunette down carefully,silently gazing down remembering the silver gaze against her cold gaze earlier,flicking her wrist to ask one of the waiters to fetch her water to sober up.  
  
Waiting for the crowd to slowly dissipate as the night goes on.Before the owner asked her that the brunette is her friend,weiss narrowed her eyes not easily trusting the stranger feeling protectively wrapping an arm around the brunette.  
  
"I know her sister and Uncle and you know where to find me if i did try to do something"  
  
At that Weiss heaved a sigh before getting up holding the brunette close stating  
  
"Show the way"   



	2. Chapter 2 Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby woke up with a raging headache with a vagye memories of last night  
> Ps: I suck at summaries

*THUD

Ruby looked up at the familiar ceiling muttering curse words underneath her breath,calmly closing her eyes trying to ignore the headache that's threatening to murder her right now.

Ruby got up looking down at her outfit that consisted a simple a sweatshirt and black loose shorts she began to look around silently sighing in relief that she's woke up home not in some random house.

She slowly made her way down the bathroom to get rid of the hangover forgetting something.Ruby arrived at the living room seeing her sister nursing a headache while laying down at the couch.

"Where's Uncle Qrow?"

"He went out a little while ago to get something"said Yang before smirking causing Ruby's eyebrows to shot up.

"I'm so proud of you sis,but you could've told me your dear old sister that your already seeing someone" Yang said while wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"...What?! says who?"

"A little birdy that wanders around"Yang replied grinning widely causing Ruby to slap her hand against her forehead.

Trying to remember what happened last night only seeing white blur and a pair of blue eyes.

"You should ask Nora for more juicy details she met em personally"

"As if that would help my situation right now" Ruby grumbled while getting up to start the day.She walked around the town with no particular place to go to before deciding to walk around the forest to get some fresh air.

Ruby whistling a random tune while skipping down the road,arriving at the forest

"Nothing feels more peaceful right here"

Walking around the forest ,Ruby trudges up to a cliff only to stop hearing a twig snapped,she carefully turned her back slowly reaching for her knife but felt nothing realizing she's not carrying any weapon with her.

Ruby took a step back just in time to dodge a short deadly dagger swung at her neck,she looked back to see another pair of fists aimed for her jaw,she swung around pivoting her heel hitting the guy under the jaw and he stepped back and took another swing.she brought her arms up and took the punch on it.Ruby swiftly hit three lefts hooks and a right in the face. He stumbled back, blood rushing from his nose.While his partner recovered,the other guy quickly ran behind ruby to stab her back,she intercepted it by smashing his face using her right elbow he staggered back blood dripping out of his mouth.Ruby rolled over to dodge an upcoming roundhouse kick.

"Who the hell are you two?" Ruby grunted receiving a swift jab on her cheek. 

"You are with that traitor"The black haired guy shouted quickly growling slowly revealing his own true form.

 _Damn it, of all creatures i had to beef with it just had to be a two werewolves_ Ruby internally cursed herself for leaving unequipped.

"Who're you calling a traitor?"Ruby asked talking another step back quickly swinging her fists.

"Enough talking the boss said to execute her as soon as possible"the other shouted only to stop shortly looking up.

"Did you hear that?" The black werewolf nodded leaving ruby confused.

"Hear what?" She ducked down just in time to dodge a white blur slamming against the black werewolf rolling down the cliff.

"Let go of him bastard!"

The next quickly transformed chasing the black and white but soon stopped on his tracks seeings his partner throat bleeding attached to a pair of fangs,Ruby looked eyes widening seeing a huge white wolf with a pair of a cold stoic gaze not even a second later the black werewolf squirmed but to no avail the fangs sunk down further on his throat.

The other guy transformed back dropping in his knees

"Please spare my brother, I beg you!"

The white wolf let go of the werewolf dropping him,The werewolf weakly walked back to his brother.The other guy quickly shifted back to his true form quickly retreating.

Ruby stared in awe of the beautiful white wolf that she realized it's walking straight to her,she straightened her back to not show fear despite seeing it's power.

Ruby jaw dropped when the wolf transformed in front of her revealing white hair and a pair of blue eyes that looked familiar.

"My name is Winter,nice to finally meet you Ruby I'm here to escort you back to the village"

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because my current partner right now for a special mission is a useless old crow"

"Oh, alright then Nice to meet ya" Ruby beamed,despite feeling awkward at the exchange.She can't help but feel confused because her eyes looked really familiar.

They both made their way back the town,Ruby looked up to see her sister waving at her she sprinted meeting a pair of strong arms.Ruby quickly snuggled against Yang for warmth since it's cold after a few seconds Yang let go crossing her arms staring at Ruby for an explanation.

"Uhmm ah this is Winter she helped me get back here at the town"

"Hey,I'm Yang her big sister" Winter nodded in response

"I have to go now can't leave my current partner far too long alone" Winter said turning her back running back onto the woods neither of sisters was able to respond.

"So that's Uncle Qrow partner" Ruby said facing Yang again.

"Hmmmmm she seems a little but weird" Yang replied starting to walk back home

"Well, she's one of them"

"Ohh,so when do you plan on tellin me who you fought?"

"Damn and I thought I'm off the hook"Ruby sighs then started explaining what happened.

"Wonder who're they talking about but hey they got their ass kick pretty bad so that's enough for now" Yang putting her arms at the back of her head

"Now We WILL be taking it easy and relax for a few days before getting back to business, capiche?"

Ruby nodded opening unlocking door,immediately walking towards the bathroom.Yang started to cook dinner.A few minutes later Ruby wrapped the towel around her body grabbing her hairbrush only to stop shortly.

"Ruby! Open the door someone's paying a visit, It must be Pyrrah I asked her to hang out earlier" Yang loudly said from the kitchen.Ruby quickly slipped a skinny jeans on grabbing a random shirt.

"Hurry up!!" Yang said

Ruby jumped down at the stairs opening the door,her eyes widening meeting another pair of blue eyes that stared back in surprise white hair pale skin and a beautiful face that is slowly turning red Ruby slowly noticed that the pretty eyes is not looking at her face anymore

"I'm here to...yo- you unseemly DOLT!"

then realized she was standing in front of the with an unbuttoned shirt almost half naked in front of a not-a-stranger because they already met once? Ruby thought scrambling off the door turning her back

"I'm sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I dislike boring long notes so imma keep this short am so sorry for taking so long to update it school been shitty since vacation is coming.I was gonna update 3 days ago but my baby cousin accidentally deleted it soo yeah
> 
> Ps:this story ain't finished yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction was having a head ache while writing this and also english is not my first languange so go easy on me on grammar errors


End file.
